


After School Chat

by Mezzatto



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Friendly banter, Friendship, Gen, could be shippy if you squint, hakuba has friends and kaito is surprised, two bros just chatting about things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mezzatto/pseuds/Mezzatto
Summary: Kaito and Hakuba are stuck together on cleaning duty after school. While talking, Kaito discovers more things about the detective he never knew before.DCMK secret santa for @ka-met on tumblr!
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 9
Kudos: 53





	After School Chat

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!!! Happy Holidays!!! I hope everyone has enjoyed their holiday season this year despite how much of a Wild Ride this year in general was.   
> Participating in the DCMK secret santa again was so much fun and i always love writing for my boys. Hope everyone has a safe holiday and a happy new year!!!

_“I can’t believe I’m stuck doing the after school chores with him.”_ Kaito thought to himself as he erased the board.

He casted a quick glance over to the teen detective who was currently sweeping in the corner of the classroom. His face seemed focus and it was clear he wasn’t paying any mind to the person whom he was working with. Not that Kaito cared much anyway, the less talking they did the faster they would get finished and leave. Kaito didn’t mind being around the half brit but knowing how Hakuba was when they were together, he’s bound to bring up a certain topic at some point.

Kaito didn’t know he was still staring at Hakuba until he took notice of Kaito looking his way and raised a confused eyebrow at him.

“Yes Kuroba?” He asked nonchalantly.

Kaito just scoffed and returned to cleaning the board. He really didn’t want to engage in any long conversation with Hakuba, especially since he had to still plan for the heist this weekend. Which he didn’t doubt that Hakuba would be there, and probably that kid detective as well. Although Kaito was really hoping that he wouldn’t show up, the last thing he needed was both Hakuba and Tantei-kun there together.

“When you’re done with that we still need to take the trash out.” Hakuba spoke.

Kaito just sighed, “I know, you don’t have to tell me.” Hakuba was probably thinking that Kaito would just ditch out when he was finished, which he would be lying if he said he wasn’t thinking about it.

Turns out Hakuba was reading his mind, “I just don’t want you leaving me with the rest of the work.”

Kaito chuckled at the detective’s statement, “Why I would never even dream about leaving you to deal with the rest of the chores.” He made sure to play up his words to further irritate the detective. Oh how he loved getting under his skin.

Hakuba only rolled his eyes at his remark, “Knowing you, I really wouldn’t put it past you.”

“Knowing you?” Kaito asked. Since when did Hakuba even really “know” him?

Hakuba paused, and looked up at Kaito, “I feel like I know you a bit well by now Kuroba. At least well enough to know the kind of tricks you pull.”

Yeah right. “Oh silly Hakuba, you don’t even know half my tricks. I’m a magician remember?”

“How could I forget? It’s not like I have to deal with your tricks on a semi-nightly basis.”

There it was. “Are you really going to start this? You know what I’m going to say.” Kaito glared. Of course any conversation with Hakuba would eventually veer into “I know you’re KID” territory. Kaito really thought that Hakuba had laid off the vague KID accusations towards him, but he was starting to notice that he only stopped doing it around other people.

Hakuba just swept the rest of the floor and placed the broom against the wall. He turned back to face Kaito. “You’re not KID, I know.”

Kaito finished cleaning the board off and turned to fully face Hakuba as well. “If you know then why do you still vaguely accuse me of it?”

Hakuba crossed his arms, “Because of all the evidence I’ve gather so far only point to you.”

Mirroing Hakuba, he crossed his arms and leaned up against the chalkboard, “Evidence? You mean just the fact that KID and I are both magicians? That’s not really enough evidence to prove I am him you know.”

Hakuba only looked away, an annoyed frown on his face.

“Besides,” Kaito continued, “You and I were both at a KID heist together when he showed up that one time. Isn’t that proof enough?”

“Tsk,” Kaito thought he heard Hakuba mumble something he didn’t quite catch, but did manage to pick up on the word “fake.” Of course he didn’t know that it was Akako that night, but it served as good enough proof for now, even if Hakuba figured out it wasn’t really him he still couldn’t prove it.

“Anyways, let’s get the rest of these cleaning chores done. I’m sure you have better things to do tonight than this.” Kaito walked over to the trashcan to replace the bag.

Hakuba walked over to stand beside him, “True, I promised my friends back in England that I would face time with them tonight.”

Kaito almost dropped the bag back in, “Wait what? You have friends back in England?” Kaito didn’t mean to sound so surprised at that, but honestly he never really seen Hakuba talking or hanging out with anyone besides himself, Aoko, and Akako.

“I don’t see how that’s surprising. I do have a life over in England too, so naturally I have my own group of friends there as well.” Hakuba stated in a so matter-of-fact way that Kaito felt a bit guilty.

Despite Kaito’s conflicted feelings for him, he still didn’t know where to place Hakuba in terms of their relationship but over the past few months he’s been more and more tolerable to the point where Kaito could talk with him without wanting to get away from him. He enjoyed their banter. He wanted to say that they were kind of friends.

Not that he wanted to say that to his face though. But still a part of him kicked himself for the fact that he still continued to think that Hakuba didn’t have any friends.

“Sorry.”

“Eh?”

Crap he said that out loud. He saw Hakuba’s expression change from annoyed to surprise, as if he didn’t expect him to apologize at all.

“Ah well, I didn’t mean to be rude about it, just that I don’t think you’ve ever mentioned them.” Correction, Hakuba never mentioned them. Come to think of it, he never really talks about his life over in England.

Hakuba casted his eyes downward, and if Kaito didn’t know any better he’d say that Hakuba looked a bit sad. “Ah, I supposed I haven’t. Apologies.”

Kaito waved his hand, “Don’t be. You don’t have to share everything about your life over there. It’s probably the same as it is here.”

Hakuba chuckled, “In a way, at least over in England I’m not chasing around a phantom thief that messes with my sleep schedule. Also, although while I do enjoy the time I spend over there, it doesn’t compare to the time I spend here.”

“Oh?” Kaito couldn’t help a small smile cross his face, and he couldn’t help the small feeling of warmth in his chest.

Hakuba smiled ever so slightly, “When I’m over in England, it feels like I’m always following the same routine, despite the occasional cases I get. Here, everyday feels like something different.”

He paused and gave Kaito a sly smirk, “Having more energetic and unique classmates certainly helps a lot, and trying to catch a certain phantom thief makes for a much more interesting time.”

Kaito chuckled, “And here I thought you couldn’t stand us.”

“I still find your fights with Aoko-san annoying, but I’d be lying if I said I found them dull.” Suddenly a look came across his face and he took out his pocket watch, checking the time. “It’s 3:39 and 42 seconds, we should really finish up. Need I remind you I still have plans tonight, and I’m sure you do as well.”

Kaito looked at the clock. Damn how long were they talking for? He didn’t even notice how much time was passing at all.

He raised his hands above his head to stretch out before heading to the door, “Yeah you’re right. We already spent a lot of time chatting, and I don’t want to keep Aoko waiting.”

Hakuba followed him out, “I’m sure she’ll understand, if not let’s just treat her to some sweets.”

Kaito nodded. As they were walking out Kaito couldn’t help but feel like he got to know Hakuba a little better, and that he wouldn’t mind talking to him some more like this.

“Uh Kuroba?” Hakuba asked.

“Mhm?”

“You forgot the trash.”


End file.
